


After it all

by psychofreak101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BAD TIME, Blood, Bone Brothers - Freeform, Death, Determination (Undertale), Family, Fluff, Genocide, Gore, LV, Love, Other, Resets, The Fandom - Freeform, The Underground (Undertale), bones - Freeform, different, familiar, heh heh time to ketchup, i like the gore, ketchup, killer, reset, sorry - Freeform, swarming, thoughts, undertale - Freeform, undertale fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: Its been 3 years since the barrier has broke. You dont even want to imagine going through everything again. The mistakes, the resets, and the tears shedded. It's swarming inside your head. Even now it doesn't leave your thoughts alone.





	After it all

Chills ran up and down your arms, the hair sticking up. You rubbed your arms to rid the bumps and warm yourself up. It wasn't even cold though, except for the thought you had in mind.

 

A chilling thought, one that you always get bothered by when it comes to this time. It's been bothering you for a while, popping up more than usual.

You look over at your closet, it was slightly ajar, in the far corner was a box on the top shelf. The box filled with your tattered shirt and shorts, reminding you of the underground. The underground, the place where you met your first friends and your real family. 

 

A smile crept its way on your face as you thought of the first few months after coming out of the mountain. Going with Toriel to live somewhere new, it was hard the first couple of years. Getting all the rights to be equal with humans, seems it helped to have you there, speaking for the monsters. It hasn't been very long since Toriel had the right to adopt you.

You fought for that law the most, you loved Toriel as if she was your own mother, and for her to be denied the right to call you her kid gave you a very familiar feeling of determination. It's been three years since the barrier broke, so much has happened in that short amount of time. Monsters didn't have all the rights as humans did, but they were close and that was something to be grateful for. 

 

Asgore stepped down as King, got himself a cottage beside Toriel and you. You still thought of him as close family and wanted to keep him in your life. Most of the monsters lived close to you but of course still spread out, turns out most of the monsters went back and got gems like the diamonds and rubies to sell and make a lot of money.

 

They made their own houses to look like the ones they had underground, even Grilby had a bar made to represent his old one. 

Most of everyone was content with living away from humans, living out deep in a little-wooded area, they had everything they needed and bought groceries as well as other things online. It seemed to work out. Papyrus even got himself a bright red sports car, after spending a very long time being taught to drive of course. He didn't like following the speed limit but was still happy he had the car. 

 

Sans, he didn't need to work, what was a surprise? He got himself a job! One at a university, a really good one too. He taught people about stars, astrology more like. It didn't suit him to be a teacher but he seems to like it so You would rather not judge or say anything. 

Undyne and Alphys, they didn't work, Alphys stayed home and watched anime, there was a wider selection now so she was pretty thrilled about that. Undyne, she took cooking classes. She wanted to know what else she could make besides spaghetti and how to actually cook it, she was actually really good.

 

You wondered if anyone else was thinking the same thing you were thinking of?

 

You sighed, getting up and taking the box into your hands, sitting down on the corner of your bed. You took out the now small clothes and help them on your lap, they were torn, singed, and stained with grass. It's been Three years, you couldn't believe it. 

 

You were older now, pretty sure older than your body was because of the resets but you didn't know and decided to go with a Senior in high school. 

 

You shifted uncomfortably at the grass stains, wondering if Flowey was still down there, alone, with no one to talk to but himself. 

Shaking your head, you tried to stop thinking such things that don’t even matter anymore. Only bringing bad memories and bad dreams, resetting so many times, too many to count. Especially when you had to fight Sans, you couldn’t stop yourself, the more you grew tired of the weak monsters fighting you something overcame you, someone. 

 

Chara took over your mind and Sans had recognized that, he heard you once or twice call for help while fighting. When he killed you, had you on the end of the jagged bone. Sticking out of the ground, the bone piercing through your stomach to your ribcage and out your neck. 

 

Chara played him long enough to get a good view of his bone body, then slashed right through him with no remorse, laughing as that set him off and dug the bone deeper through you. They were in control, but you still felt everything, every burn, every stab, every scratch. 

 

It gives you nightmares and you swore your sanity from being killed was gone, not completely. After that last time, the last time he was struck by the knife, you couldn’t take it. You screamed and ached and cried and laughed, you broke through and gained the last bit of control your body could handle. 

 

Guiding the knife towards your own temple, you whispered real soft to Sans who was struck with awe and pure heartbreak when he noticed you were back and what you were doing. “I’ll make it right.” Your hand moved in one quick motion and then you reset.

Your hands were balled into fists, taking deep breaths you calmed yourself. It was hard, getting through everyday now. You can’t just be okay, you would never be okay if you had to reset and kill and die so many times.

 

You were surprised you were still able to talk to people, not being afraid you might actually snap. But you seemed to be doing better, being with your close friends and family really helped, especially homeschool.

The power to reset was probably gone now, you haven’t tried it since you got out and you don’t want to ever even try at all, in fear it might work. To your left, your phone started buzzing, it wasn’t stopping but it wasn’t a call. 

Leaning to the side you slid your phone off the small desk and into your hand where your finger slid across the screen to see it was Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry there will be more where this came from! I already have a 2nd chapter being written!


End file.
